Lucifer (Omniverse)
}|width=300|height=150|position=center|left=0}} |-|As Nick= }|width=300|height=200|position=center|left=0}} |-|As Kurt= }|width=350|height=200|position=center|left=0}} |-|As Castiel= }|width=300|height=200|position=center|left=0}} Species: Archangel Status: Alive (elsewhere on Earth) Title/Alias: The Devil, Satan, The Serpent, Morning Star, The Deceiver, Light Bringer, Luci (by Gabriel & Balthazar), Dark Prince, The Fallen One, Abomination, Prince of Darkness, The Adversary, Dark Lord, Angel of Light, Apollyon, Beelzebub, Lord Lucifer Occupation: Fallen Archangel Ruler of Hell Creator of Demons Bearer of the Mark of Cain (formerly) Affiliation: God (formerly), Heaven (formerly), Hell Relatives: God/Zordon (father/creator) Amara (older sister) Michael (older brother) Raphael (younger brother) Gabriel (younger brother) Angels (younger siblings) Demons (creations) Nick (temporary vessel) Kurt Mendoza (true vessel) Goals: To bring upon "The Apocalypse" and exterminate mankind (failed) To defeat his older Archangel brother, Michael. (failed) |-|Primordial Form= }|width=300|height=340|position=center|left=0}} |-|Lucifer's True Face= }|width=300|height=200|position=center|left=0}} |-|Lucifer's Armor= }|width=300|height=340|position=center|left=0}} |power = Nigh-Omniscience Immortality Invulnerability Advanced Regeneration Immunity Super Stamina Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Angelic Vessel Possession Anger-Induced Empowerment Apporting Astral Perception Astral Projection Chronokinesis Clairsentience Conversion Power Augmentation Power Granting Electrokinesis Advanced Terrakinesis Thermokinesis Pyrokinesis Advanced Weather Manipulation Electromagnetic Interference Expert Hand-to-Hand Fighter Flight Healing Holy White Light Biokinesis Molecular Combustion Power Negation Precognition Reality Warping Resurrection Shapeshifting Smiting Sonic Scream Soul Channeling/Soul Absorption Spell Casting Advanced Supernatural Concealment Super Speed Highly Advanced Super Strength Telekinesis Highly Advanced Telepathy Empathy Dream Walking Mental Projection Pathokinesis Teleportation Master Torturer}}Lucifer is one of the four Archangels in the series: Power Rangers: Omniverse. and the primary antagonist in Chapter 5 of the series. Biography Lucifer, also known as The Devil, Satan, The Morning Star, and Light Bringer, is the second of the four Archangels created by God and was his most favorite son. He is also a fallen archangel, and the first fallen angel. He is the original ruler of Hell and the creator of the demon race, seen by them as their father and god. As the second-born Archangel, he is the younger brother of Michael, and older brother of Raphael and Gabriel. According to his younger brother Gabriel, Lucifer is, or at least was, God's favorite and most beloved creation, but when God asked for all angels to bow down to humanity, Lucifer refused both out of jealousy and wounded pride over being commanded to bow to what he saw as a broken, flawed, and murderous species and no longer feeling he was God's favorite. He rebelled and then waged war against God but was eventually cast out of Heaven and was stripped of his Archangel status and then banished to Hell by his older brother, Michael. Throughout the millennia, Lucifer was imprisoned in Hell and stripped from his own identity, eventually becoming a distorted disembodied evil entity that everybody knew him for as, "The Devil". During his time in Hell, he put together his own creation called "demons", from out of the souls of man that was sent to Hell for those who were sinful. His first ever demon created was to be "Lilith". And among the earliest demons being; Azazel and Alastair. Centuries later, his last and most loyal remaining demon; Azazel, vowed to free his master from his cage in Hell. By finding Lucifer a human vessel to possess and walk the Earth once more and bring upon The Apocalypse. Soon after, Kurt Mendoza was chosen to be his vessel after Azazel successfully used the power of the White Dino Ranger to find a compatible wielder of an evil Ranger power, figuring he too would be the perfect and sole vessel for Lucifer. Eventually, Lucifer was freed from his imprisonment when the final seal of his cage was accidentally broken by Kurt. Before getting to Kurt, he possessed Kurt's best friend to roam the Earth in the Ranger-World and took action to bring upon The Apocalypse and cleanse the Earth of the human race. Soon even after Lucifer was able to possess Kurt, his true vessel, Kurt's love for his brother figure, Hunter, allowed Kurt to regain back control of himself, just in time to sacrifice himself to seal both him, Lucifer and Michael back into the cage in Hell. Lucifer is arguably the primary antagonist of the entire series, having served as the ultimate cause of evil in the show, from Azazel choosing Kurt to become the evil White Ranger, through being destined as the sole vessel for the Devil and bring upon "The Apocalypse". However, in Chpt10, it was revealed that the root cause of Lucifer's twisted and evil nature was in fact his bearance of the Mark of Cain, the original curse created by God that served as a "lock and key" which kept the primordial entity, The Darkness, sealed away after its defeat at the hands of God and his four Archangels. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Species Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Main PR Villains Category:Main Villain Category:Demons Category:PR Monsters Category:PR Monsters with a Human Form Category:Monsters Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse